Will We Be Together?
by JTay95
Summary: Olivia and Elliot have been partners for 10 years, Elliot and his wife Kathy had there 5th child Eli since the birth of there child Kathy has hoped that it would bring her an Elliot closer together, before Eli they were falling apart and she thought that he was in love with Olivia and now she hopes Eli will bring them back where they were.But nothing can keep Eliot away from Olivia
1. Chapter 1

**Olivia and Elliot have been partners for 10 years, Elliot and his wife Kathy had there 5** **th** **child Eli since the birth of there child Kathy has hoped that it would bring her an Elliot closer together, before Eli they were falling apart and she thought that he was in love with Olivia and now she hopes Eli will bring them back where they were. Until Elliot moved out 6 months after Eli was born and has not told anyone in the precinct. He has also filed for divorce.**

At the Precinct Elliot is at this desk and Olivia is opposite at hers when Kathy storms in

'Really you filed?' Elliot looks at Kathy

'well yeah I told you I was'

'what about your kids?

'our kids….and there all grown up now'

'not Eli El'

Elliot was about to reply when he saw everyone looking at them, he stands up and drags Kathy away

Fin goes over to Olivia 'what the hell was that about?'

'beats me'

Awhile later Kathy storms out, Olivia stands up and goes to the bunkers where she finds Elliot sat on one of the beds. She looks at him with her arms folded

'Filed for what?'

Elliot looks at Olivia 'divorce'

'what? When?'

'about 2 weeks ago'

'but I thought everything was going well with Kathy'

'no….no its not' he sighs and look at Olivia 'I moved out 6 months ago'

'6 MONTHS AGO' she slaps him

'I guess I deserved that for not telling you'

Olivia stares at him and sits next to him 'why didn't you tell me'

'I think you no'

'no I don't'

Elliot stands up 'forget it, we got work to do'

'hold on' she grabs his arm and stands up 'what don't I no'

Elliot just looks at her

'Elliot'

All of a sudden Elliot kisses her, then he pulls away and walks back into the station. Olivia just stands there, a smile slowly forms and her fingers goes to her lips before making her way back into the room where she sits back at her desk, Elliot opposite her doing paperwork.

After a long day at work Olivia closes her door remising about the day first Elliot kisses her and then a child rape and murder case, she puts down her bag and lays on her couch. A knock awakes her from her sleep on the couch. Groaning she slowly stands, looks through the peek hole to see Elliot, she opens the door.

'did I wake you?'

'yes' she says

'can I come in'

Olivia nods and opens the door wider, Elliot walks in and makes his way into her apartment, Olivia closes her door behind him then stands in front of him.

'whats up?' she asks

'I wanted to talk to you'

'El we were working together all day, what is it that we haven't spoke about?'

'this morning' he says

Olivia walks over and sits on her couch 'oh that'

'yeah'

Olivia looks at him as he sits down next to her and looks into her eyes 'I wanted to explain'

Olivia closes her eyes slowly knowing it was about the kiss

'I didn't want to tell you about Kathy because I no that it would of started an argument between us and I couldn't handle it and….'he stops when he notices she not paying attention 'Liv'

She looks at him 'hu'

'are you not listening to me?'

'you don't want to talk about anything else'

Elliot laughs alittle

'what'

Elliot smiles at her 'do you want to talk about it?'

'no but…'

'then why bring it up'

Olivia doesn't say anything 'so what do the kids think of it all'

'about us kissing? I've not told them but I guess they'd be happy for us'

Olivia laughs 'I'm on about Kathy and you'

'I knew that'

'sure' she smiles and looks at him. Elliot smiles and kisses her, Olivia pulls away and looks at him 'Elliot'

'yes?'

'you should go' she says standing up

Elliot looks at her and walks to the door with her 'Liv'

'what' she says

'I'll see you tomorrow'

'bye' Elliot leaves, Olivia closes the door behind him and slides down it putting her face in her hands


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot makes his way to the lift at Olivias apartment thinking about how he kissed her again and he smiles thinking about it, he wonders if its what Olivia wants though as this time she told him to go instead of when he just left like this morning. He stops in his tracks and turns to go back to her apartment, he knocks on her door.

Olivia was thinking about how she told him to go, she wondered what would of happened is she didn't say or do anything. I mean in Olivias mind he wasn't with Kathy anymore, she was still annoyed that he didn't tell her and found out after Kathy came in to the station. He thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door, she slides back up the door and opens the door without checking her peep hole, she sees Elliot standing there she looks kinda surprised.

Even more surprised when Elliot grabs her face and kisses her, bringing her backwards into her apartment not braking the kiss closing the door with his foot behind him. Elliot smiles as he feels Olivia kiss him back he slowly pulls away and looks into her eyes

'wow' she said, Elliot laughed alittle and nodded 'yeah I no'

Olivia didn't no what to say which was odd for her. Elliot smiles at her 'would you like me to kiss you again?' Olivia smiles and nods and Elliot kisses her again.

They had been in a makeout session for half an hour on the couch Olivia had been thinking the whole time about what her next move should be. I mean she did have feelings for Elliot bloody hell if she didn't she wouldn't be half naked on the couch with him, Elliot on the other hand was wondering the same thing.

Olivia pulls away from the heavy makeout session they both look at each other both not knowing what to say. Olivia stands up and offers her hand to Elliot

'want to take this to my room?' he smiles and takes her hand. They made there way into Olivias room where they make the night there own.

The next day at the station they walk in together which was normal for them to do that. Captain Cragen called Elliot in to his office.

'whats up Cap' he says

'Kathys been on the phone this morning'

He sighs 'what was it about'

'she has signed the papers'

'was that all?'

'no she went round to your apartment last night and you weren't there'

'I didn't no it was a crime to be out'

'I no Elliot, but that's what she said'

'what did you say to her'

'I didn't comment I told her that I don't know what my Dectectives get up to after they leave the station, but I told her you sometimes go to Maloneys for a drink after work'

'ok'.

'is there anything you need to tell me?'

'nope, can I go now'

'yes'

Elliot leaves the office and sits at his desk where Fin is talking to Olivia about a case

'what I miss?' he says

'Fin was telling me about this missing child case' Olivia says 'shes been missing from home for a week and no one reported it, a teacher has just come forward'

'so shes been missing a week and someones only just come forward now?'

'yeah me and Munch are on our way to interview the teacher' Fin says

'good luck' says Olivia as Fin and Munch leave the station 'what did Cragen want?'

'Kathy rung up asking why I wasn't at my apartment last night'

'He didn't ask…'

'nope' Elliot said cutting her off, he moves his chair next to her 'I wish I did thou. I had fun last night'

'me too'

Elliot smiles at her 'will you come to dinner with me this evening?'

Olivia nods 'yes'

That evening Elliot took Olivia to a restaurant where they had a good time, Elliot pulled up outside Olivias apartment and turned off his engine

'goodnight El' she says smiling

'goodnight Liv' he says giving her a peck on the lips 'I'll see you tomorrow'

Olivia smiles 'see you tomorrow El' she says, she gets out the car and makes her way to her apartment. Once she gets in she turns her lights on and sits on the couch watching TV for the rest of the night.

Elliot pulls up to his apartment building where he sees a figure outside, knowing who it is he gets out his car and makes his way to them

'what do you want Kathy?' he says

'where have you been?'

'out'

'anyone I know'

'Olivia'

'Oh I should of known'

'whats that suppose to mean Kathy'

'I knew that you liked her'

'yes and now that we aren't together I can tell her'

'good for you El'

'so what are you doing here'

Kathy hands him the signed papers 'wanted to give you these in person'

Elliot takes them 'thanks'

Kathy looks at him 'your welcome'

'Hows Eli?'

'Hes good, are you still seeing him tomorrow'

'yes'

'good well ill be off bye Elliot' Kathy says as she walks away. Elliot walks inside his block and goes up to his apartment, he smiles at the papers Kathy gave him hes a little shocked about how nice she was about everything after when she only came in the prescient the other day. Going over the forms and making sure everything was in order he wondered why she wasn't mad after he told her about liking Olivia. But Elliot didn't think much of it, instead he texted Olivia night again, and watched TV.


End file.
